bienvenue en Seconde Trois ?
by ylg
Summary: où la classe la plus schtarbée du lycée de Karakura accueille quelques nouveaux, dont une blonde à la plastique envoûtante : la chasse est ouverte pour Chizuru, Keigo et Mizuiro ! [attention, spoil T.23. het et yuri. tendance crack]


**Titre :** Bienvenue en Seconde Trois ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages :** la Seconde Trois, et quelques autres (et quels autres !) ; pas de personnage original, que du canon (si jamais vous aviez peur que la "belle blonde" du sommaire soit une Sue...)  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** tous sont la propriété de m'sieur Kubo (le pauvre, comment fait-il pour les gérer ? XD )

**Timeline/Spoil **éventuel : arc des Arrancar, tome 23 (du moins il me semble), en tout cas à partir du chapitre 195.  
OK ? si vous voulez faire demi-tour pour ne pas risquer de vous gâcher des surprises à venir, faites-le tout de suite.  
(il n'y a rien de bien grave de révélé dans cette fic, juste la présence de certains personnages, mais par principe : à vous de voir si ça vaut la peine d'être largué en cours de route...)

**Thème : **31 jours, "ruban" ; contrainte accessoire : humour.

dernier avertissement pour le spoil...  
**Couples : **principalement one-sided Chizuru, Keigo et Mizuiro/Rangiku, et un certain nombre de sous-entendus plus ou moins justifiés (et plutôt moins que plus, d'ailleurs...)

oOo

C'est fou ce qu'un ruban bien placé peut transformer un uniforme. Les nouveaux venus font sensation. Tant pis pour l'incident (ou _les quelques_ incidents) impliquant Kurosaki Ichigo –encore et toujours lui ?- au moment de leur arrivée.

Chizuru, Keigo et Mizuiro, à l'unisson, tombent en adoration devant la plantureuse Matsumoto. Grande, blonde avec des reflets cuivrés, ce grain de beauté qui lui donne l'air de faire la moue, diablement sexy, et cette poitrine, cette poitrine !  
Que sont deux voyous, chauve ou roux, une grande folle et un nain albinos à côté d'une telle fille ? c'est à peine s'ils les remarquent ; la belle a volé toute leur attention.

Chizuru, inspirée et audacieuse, prend les devants :  
« Tu ne portes pas ton ruban ? si tu n'en as pas besoin, accepterais-tu de me le donner ?  
-Et tu en porterais deux ?  
-Je serais ravie d'avoir _le tien_. Je le tiendrais caché, » appuie-t-elle, se massant la cuisse de manière suggestive. L'idée de porter en jarretière le ruban censé orner une si belle poitrine l'excite visiblement au plus au point. Ça serait infiniment mieux que posséder le deuxième bouton de l'uniforme de n'importe quel garçon !

« He bien, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, toi, s'amuse l'intéressée.  
-Ça non, elle a plutôt le feu aux fesses ! lâche Tatsuki de l'autre bout de la salle.  
-En même temps, comment rester insensible à un tel charme ? fait Mizuiro, mielleux.  
-Heee, mais depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux lycéennes, toi ? »  
Keigo sait bien que si Mizuiro entre en jeu, lui-même n'aura plus aucune chance ; c'est un concurrent bien trop redoutable. Qu'il s'en tienne aux étudiantes !  
« Je suis sûr que vous non plus n'avez pas froid aux yeux, continue ce dernier, ignorant cette interruption. Vous faites tellement adulte, mature… vous devez être bien plus mûre que quiconque ici. » Ton respectueux et paroles flatteuses à la fois…

Le tour scabreux qu'est en passe de prendre cette conversation éclipse le reste. Les donzelles intéressées par les beaux garçons ou les membres de clubs cherchant à recruter hésitent. Si ces trois zigotos font passer toute la classe pour une bande de cinglés…

Chizuru prend la main de Matsumoto, résolument, pour s'assurer son attention :  
« Une fille telle que toi, tu ne devrais pas te laisser avoir par ces nuls de garçons ; à cet âge, ils sont tellement bêtes… »  
Keigo, affolé, se voyant déjà dépassé par Mizuiro, et, comble d'ironie, en compétition avec Chizuru, renchérit : « Ne les écoute pas, ce sont des pervers _tous les deux_ !  
- Tiens donc ? » La belle hausse un sourcil, amusée : « Et toi ?  
- Euh… »  
Et voilà, trop tard : largué, l'Asano. Coulé. Il ne pourra plus rattraper ça.

Matsumoto reporte son intérêt sur Chizuru. Fermement, mais sans avoir l'air de la repousser trop durement, elle dégage sa main.  
« Je regrette, jeune fille, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir simplement perdu ce ruban. »

Déconfite par cette sortie, Chizuru abandonne. Mais ne s'avoue pas _entièrement_ vaincue pour autant : quelques secondes plus tard, elle rebondit et se jette sur Orihime :  
« Himeee ! et toi, regarde un peu comme cette Ran-chan est jolie comme ça, je suis sûre qu'à toi aussi ça t'irait à merveille, dis dis dis, tu veux bien enlever ton ruban ? »  
Keigo en oublie sa propre déconvenue et soutient ce projet avec ferveur : « oui ! oui ! oui !  
- Non, » aboie Tatsuki.  
La dispute passe alors dans le coin des garçons. Petit train-train habituel, entre l'entreprenante Honshō, l'innocente Inoue, et Arisawa toujours aussi remontée quand il s'agit de défendre la chasteté de son amie. Leurs camarades n'y prêtent plus qu'une vague attention vraiment distraite.

D'autant que Mizuiro, lui, est toujours en lice ?  
« Ceci dit, ta petite camarade n'a pas vraiment tort : je ne porte pas grand intérêt aux petits garçons. »  
Dans son coin, Hitsugaya s'étrangle, sous l'œil curieux de ses voisins, mais ne dit rien. Mizuiro accuse le coup ;  
« Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis au-dessus de la moyenne et que je ne suis plus exactement un "petit garçon". »  
Il prend sans doute un risque auprès des autres élèves en avançant cela, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Peine perdue au final, elle a réponse à tout, semble-t-il :  
« Trop mignon pour moi, petit.  
- Oh. Votre préférence va sans doute aux hommes très virils ?  
- Qui sait ? »

Il rend les armes de bonne grâce, cette fois ; il aura tenté tout son possible. S'il est dépité de se voir définitivement repoussé, il n'en montre rien. Les autres garçons, eux, jettent un coup d'œil à Chad, imperturbable, puis au rouquin tatoué, et au grand chauve, qui lui s'en offusque. Ayasegawa et lui-même poussent les hauts cris, protestent : « Mais ça va pas, non ? » et aussitôt, Madarame reporte sa brusque mauvaise humeur sur son voisin et le fusille du regard. Mais trop tard, le mal est fait : s'ils ont bien levé les soupçons qui liaient peut-être l'espèce de voyou à Matsumoto, tout le monde est désormais persuadé qu'il est en fait en couple avec son copain à sourcils emplumés.

Un silence gêné s'installe. Il s'écoule plusieurs secondes avant que le délégué de classe se décide à prendre la parole et conclue, résumant la situation :  
« Bienvenue en classe de Seconde Trois. »

Un intercours comme les autres ou presque, quoi…


End file.
